


A Daring Truth

by Megane



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Eye Trauma, Family, Flashback, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Loss of Limbs, Mission Fic, Rite of Passage, Truth or Dare, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 02:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4245378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megane/pseuds/Megane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a game of truth or dare, Hisoka asked the one question everyone's been eager to get an answer to. It's just that the answer is a grizzly one with a bloody history.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Daring Truth

The others looked around, sharing worried glances with each other once the second name came up. Hisoka’s eyes widened slightly; his mischievous smile rounded as he brought his gaze up. The magician crossed long legs and leaned forward, balancing his elbow on his knee and his chin in his palm.

            “Truth or dare, Madame Zoldyck~?”

Kikyo brought her gaze over to the magician and regarded him suspiciously. The orb of her visor stayed level on his face. Her stiff posture gave away nothing, but her lips did twitch slightly. She reeled in the brief betrayal of expression and finally answered. 

            “… Truth.”

            Hisoka’s lips curled slowly, undermining his polite tone. He spoke slowly. “… What … _if_ I may ask is underneath that visor of yours?”

Kikyo wasn’t immediate to respond. She kept her gaze focused on him and gave the only response she felt outright willing to give at the moment. 

            “My… eyes…”

            “Can you prove it?” Hisoka asked evenly, voice still soft and curious, hiding something devious that laced each word.

            “I cannot,” Kikyo countered quickly, her tone firm. 

Hisoka lifted his head, hand turning and curling slightly. He didn't look distressed or put off that the Zoldyck mother was refusing him. From what she knew of him, Kikyo assumed he had another response ready, and, in so many ways, he did not disappoint.

            “Hmmm, well. If you can’t prove it, then please explain why.” He motioned the curled hand towards her now. “That would be satisfactory, I think.” 

Her abilities were great. She knew that; she assumed he knew that too, but her talents were not strong enough to kill through gaze alone. Her cupped hands framed each other, and the bones popped audibly. Hisoka’s expression flashed with brief satisfaction.

            “… And that will be enough for your little truth, my explanation?” She wanted to make sure there were no other tricks with this so-called ‘magician’.

            Hisoka nodded. “It would. Explain why you _have_ to wear a visor, and that will satisfy my curiosity.”

She could hear so many things dripping from his words – fake innocence, self-indulgent curiosity, thinly veiled amusement. There was so much there that she disapproved of. While sure was sure that others were just as curious about the story of her visor, she felt there was something devilish about feeding Hisoka this information. Regardless of her feelings, she wanted to be a part of this game, and she would satisfy her end of it.

She glanced around to the others in the room. Some were attentive, others absorbed in each other. She sighed deeply and tipped her head downward, regarding the floor as she pulled the memory to the forefront of her mind. Her fingers twitched, memory flooding to all her senses. When her thoughts had cleared up, she knew what she had to say.

\--- --- --- ---  
 

A teenage girl moved down the hallway with small, quick steps. Her footsteps made a soft _shff, shff_ noise as she walked. When at home, she hardly picked up her feet. It was a part of her training, and it was a courtesy to her easily spooked aunt. 

Long back hair was tied back with a thin rod of ribbon and spilled down her back and over the ribbon of her obi. Long fingers stayed put over the layers covering her legs, and lightless black eyes stayed focused straight head.

Voices grew louder as the girl neared her destination. She drew down her hands and swept her fingers over her knees, smoothing down her obi as she sat. 

            “I’m excited for her. I really am.”

            “I know, Chiaki, and she will make you proud, I’m sure.”

The girl closed her eyes and smiled softly, listening to the voice of her parents on the other side. She brought up her arms, left hand pulling back the right arm sleeve, and knocked on the door. Twice at head level, twice at chest level, and then one single knock in front of her right knee. There was a pause. The teenager held her position with still closed eyes. From within, she could hear shifting. 

            “You may enter, Kikyo,” was her granted permission. It came from her father who sighed out the words. Never one for elaborate things, like secret knocks, but he knew the necessity.

Kikyo shook out her arms then, left hand releasing the sleeve, and she turned more towards the door. Once she slid it open carefully with both hands, she stood and entered, getting ready to sit when there was a grunt to her side. She glanced over. Her father had a hand up, palm facing her, and Kikyo stopped her movements. He turned his hand upside down with his fingers indicating the pillows on the other side of the table. Kikyo nodded her head and stood up, quickly – with small steps – joining her parents. 

            “You’ve been fourteen for some months now,” Chiaki, her mother, spoke up once Kikyo was seated. Her voice was alight with pride and happiness.

Kikyo returned the emotion with a smile, nodding at the statement.

            “It is time for your first mission with your mother.” Chiaki indicated herself, glanced over towards her husband, and took in a steadying breath. “This will be arduous and difficult, and not for the mission alone. You are aware of the bad luck of our mothers and our kin.” 

Kikyo’s smile waned, and she nodded slowly this time. She remembered the loss of her grandmother and how it left her aunt the way she is today. The thought always scared her in the deep recesses of her mind, but today, she would not be afraid anymore. Instead, she would use that to be cautious. Chiaki lowered her hand.

The older woman explained what the mission would entail. It was a simple retrieval mission at its core for a high profile client. The item in question was to be taken from an underground group by the name of ‘Or Nothing’. They had files in transit that would change the way fighters used nen — research documents, drug inventories, subject personnel info. As much or as little that could be documented was, and they were to transport those files to a safe zone. Kikyo’s father promised to be at the safe zone, but he offered no other help outside of that. Kikyo, alight with excitement, wariness, and determined, assured him that him being where he was was all they needed. Her parents nodded stiffly at her but verbalised their well wishes affectionately. 

＊  
 

Kikyo wasn’t surprised that they so easily cleared out the hideout. Her mother worked efficiently with her stiletto knives, and Kikyo neutralised who she could with her voice. Chiaki stood point as her daughter gathered up the files and placed them away in the storage box. Kikyo placed her hand upon the velvet lid and focused her nen on it, sealing the box closed. For this mission, she had to wear her long hair in a tucked updo. Her bangs fanned over her forehead, cut just to her eyebrows. When she was finished, she looked to her mother. Chiaki kept her gaze on the exit, her expression dark and lips pressed tight.

            “M… mother?”

            “We have to go.” Chiaki extended her hand out towards her daughter. 

Kikyo moved hurriedly and stood at her mother’s right side in front of her mother’s palm. Chiaki’s hand pressed between Kikyo’s shoulder blades. The heel of her palm pressed in, and her fingernails rested against the back of Kikyo’s kimono collar. The two women walked quickly. The tails of Chiaki’s outfit floated when she walked. Her legs took long strides.

            “They weren’t all here. They moved at some point.”

Kikyo nodded her head, gripping the item tight. They neared the exit. 

            “You will have to move quickly, my dearest.” Chiaki’s eyes never once left the door. “Should I hold the box, or should you?”

            “I’ll take it.” Kikyo tried to reply confident, but just on the very edges, her voice shook.

            The taller assassin heard it. “I have trust in you.” She shifted her hand easily and cupped Kikyo’s shoulder.

They stopped immediately. Kikyo’s head ticked to the left, but she corrected it just as quickly. She had to keep her gaze forward. Chiaki didn’t move her focus, and neither would the young teenager! Kikyo gripped the box with determination – and an undercurrent of fear – as she stared at the open world just beyond the door.

            “That box is not worth dying for.”

            Kikyo nodded once, head tipping down. “I know.”

They stood in silence for a beat, and Kikyo tried again.

            “I understand.”

            “Then go.”

At the soft push, Kikyo felt her body soaring forward. She took to the air, knowing that her mother was close behind her. The sharp knives that flew by her head didn’t distress her. If anything, it was comforting as were the pained groans of the enemy. It meant that she was cared for. She would still have to hold her own, but that didn’t mean she would fight alone.

Getting to the hideout was significantly easier in hindsight. There was a trap or two, and a sniper that had to be taken out. Her mother wondered then if they were being set up just as another gunman popped up. Kikyo had let the words roll in her mind, but now she wondered the same. Gang members dropped down from the trees, bloodlust and weapons ready for the two women. It wasn’t as though Kikyo hadn’t fought before. She had been in tussles many times before. It was so much easier to fight a group of people when she felt her life was in danger, but this time, it was different. Not because of the enemies, but because of what this day meant. Her voice shorted out as the realisation gripped her. Sonar blades sliced through nothing and left Kikyo vulnerable.

A resounding _“ha!”_ echoed all around her, and thin knives rained down upon their enemies. Chiaki wasn’t aiming to kill – a mistake she later regretted – but she wanted to give her daughter a way out. Kikyo tossed up the box and cupped her hands over her mouth. She thrust her hands out vertically, fingers held in symbols, as her shout rushed forward. She caught the box again when her opponents fell with bleeding ears and rolled back eyes. Chiaki landed behind her to the left, touched her back, and was gone again. Kikyo was quick to follow.

It was hard to keep focused when Chiaki’s scream shot up behind her. Kikyo’s shoulders jumped up, and her eyes widened in concern. As a man rushed her, Kikyo hit him with her elbow as a bludgeon and reached over with her right hand. She whispered into his ear, her clothes fluttering as she did, and sent him off to attack. She stared with wide eyes at his bleeding ears and bobbing head, knowing that it was better than seeing the state her mother was in.

Chiaki appeared, this time, on her right side, and Kikyo couldn’t help but look up in surprise. A bleeding nose and a cut neck were the least of Kikyo’s concerns. She knew they were nothing but shallow wounds. Her mother could survive that. She lowered her gaze, wondering why the older woman touched her with the left—

She gasped and tucked the box under her right arm. She brought up her left hand, staring at her mother’s hand. Chiaki’s thumb, middle, and index fingers were missing. A splash of red stained her stomach and hip. Bloody trails, light and splotchy, led to her left pocket. Kikyo felt ill with anger and worry.

            “Let’s go,” Chiaki choked out, trying to keep her voice even. 

Her gaze was still dark and focused. She knew what this day meant. Kikyo understood that as well. It was why Chiaki changed into her assassin’s uniform instead of her usual formal dress. It was why _this_ and _that_ , but Kikyo worried what that would mean for either of them. Was this the worst of their mission? She could only hope so. She stuffed down the lump in her throat and nodded, taking off after the woman as they neared the safe house.

Chiaki landed again and wavered; frustrated confusion painted the features of her face openly. Kikyo landed beside her and rounded to her front, meeting her mother’s gaze.

            “Go ahead of me for now,” Chiaki ordered, falling down gracelessly.

She outstretched her right leg and stared at the knife embedded in her calf. It was one of her very own. Kikyo shook her head, lowering down then. The older woman snapped her head up.

            “I’ll be just a moment! You have to meet him, and—”

Chiaki’s eyes rounded in surprise as their opponent came out of zetsu. She sat up quickly, pushing up with her left hand, and grabbed another knife. Kikyo bounded upward, knowing there was something behind her. The aura behind her was like nothing she ever felt – a giddy bloodlust that writhed with dread. Her opponent despised her but welcomed her at the same time. Kikyo paled as she drew in her breath.

  
It happened so fast.  
 

As she turned, she felt something cut across her face. It wasn’t a knife. From her experience, she could tell that these were metal claws scratching against her scale. The pain was unreal, like nothing she had ever been prepared for. She felt her eyes one of her eyes go free from its socket. The way it bounced against her cheek made her stomach turn in unpleasant ways. Her voice hesitated from the pain, but when it burst forth, it tore from her throat, leaving her with the taste of copper and a raw painful feeling. There was a loud ringing in her ears, and she could hear the tone of her mother’s voice, just not the words. 

She hardly remembered the trip to the safe house. Chiaki had led her safely, but the entire time, her aura was hot and angry. Kikyo’s was muted and weak. Her body swayed unsurely whenever she was made to walk. Every jump had an unstable landing, but Chiaki never let her fall. Kikyo was sure that, if she could, she would have cried openly in pain, in appreciation, in love.

 

＊

 

At the behest of their doctor, Kikyo stayed in bed for two days, only moving for her own cleanliness. Chiaki stayed home, waiting on and assisting her daughter’s recovery. It was also a good time for her to rest her repaired hand. Compared to Kikyo, it mattered little.

It was a miracle when she could open her eyes again. Kikyo called out weakly for her mother, and the older woman reached out to take her daughter’s hand, having sat by her bedside all night.

            “I can open my eyes,” Kikyo stated, her voice soft and shaking.

            “You can?” The relief Chiaki felt was audible.

            “But it hurts – it really hurts.”

            “I know, my little one. I know.”

            “Really… ‘eally ‘urts…” Kikyo’s lips trembled, and she tightened her grip on her mother’s wrist.

            “If that’s the case, you do not have to try. We’ll –”

            The teen shook her head and drew in a shaking breath. “No, it’s fine. It’s fine.”

Kikyo’s eyelids twitched, and she slowly opened her eyes again. Even the soft lighting was too much for her, but she took her time regardless. Chiaki sat up and leaned over her daughter, wanting to see those beautiful black eyes aga…

Her mother drew back quickly and brought her hand to her mouth, feeling nausea roll through her as soon as they made eye contact. Kikyo made a soft noise of confusion and concern, fingers curling in the air once her mother left.

            “I’ll be back,” Chiaki promised, her voice a rushed whisper as she exited the room.

            Kikyo lowered her hand unsurely. “Yes… Mother…” She stared up at the ceiling, her vision tinted pink and edged in grey.

She waited patiently for her mother to return and laid there obligingly as two doctors came to see her. She only flicked her gaze down once she was asked but reset her gaze heavenward when the medics went off heaving. The third doctor was far less deterred, only regarding her with a pitying headshake as he folded his glasses.

            “‘And so I raced down to hell and stole the devil’s eyes myself,’” he quoted. “‘There was no man or thing my equal, and I ruled the world victorious.’”

Kikyo’s father held his daughter’s hand and stared up at the doctor. His larger fingers gently massaged the thinner ones in his grip. 

            “Your daughter has Devil’s Eyes. It’s a syndrome I’m not quite familiar with.” He motioned a hand. “I’ve heard the rumours, how a nen user came to coin the term by infecting his victims like it was some disease.”

Chiaki lowered her attention to her daughter, staring sympathetically.

            “It’s a rare technique, from what I’ve gathered, but I’ll have to do more research on the subject.”

            “And what do you advise we do now?”

Kikyo felt calmed by the rolling tones of her father’s voice, tipping her head in his direction. It felt easier lying there with closed eyes. At least neither of her parents were in danger. 

            “Retraining her to use the ability would be ideal, but you would still have to deal with her gaze on a daily basis.”

            “Would I have to be blindfolded?” Kikyo asked, her voice stronger now but not by much.

            “Not if you don’t want to be,” Chiaki reassured.

Her father nodded and reaffirmed it with a hum. The doctor sighed and smoothed his hands over his sides. Chiaki stood and escorted him out of the room. Her father, in the meantime, leaned down and kissed her forehead and turned cheek. 

            “It will be alright,” he promised. “We’ll figure something out for you.”  
  


\--- --- --- ---  
 

            Kikyo righted herself then, frowning. “And so, to protect others from seeing the horrific scar I endured and from my eyes, I was given this visor.”

            Hisoka tapped his lips with a nail, all former smugness draining from his expression. “I see. Very interesting.” And just like that, the smile returned, “Thank you for telling us.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, ayy! If you've seen this before, I posted it on tumblr. I've been trying to write some things laterly, but life has really been unbearable lately. I hope you guys enjoy this. It's the longest thing I wrote (leisurely) in a while.


End file.
